It's a Lonely World out there Kurt Hummel
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: Blaine was never there. Kurt never went to Dalton. So who becomes his knight in shining armor? So how does his life turn out? Alternate timeline. Bullying increases and no one sees it until it may be too late. Will Kurt make it? How different will he be if he does? I own nothing.
1. Falling

It was a normal day at William McKinley High School. Well as normal as it can be for a gay kid in Glee club. It started out with a dumpster toss. Those had stopped after Puckerman joined Glee, that is until today. The toss had his stomach turning. It made him lightheaded and dizzy. Which was a first, he'd never experienced these things before. He slowly climbed out of the dumpster and fell when he landed on solid ground. He was fine at first, but when he stood he swayed and had to lean on the dumpster for support. After a minute or two the dizziness went away, and he grabbed his bag and headed towards the school. He walked through the front doors prepared for anything that day would throw at him. SPLASH! All but that.

"Sup FagFace?" A slushie facial. The jock walked away high fiving his teammate, laughing as they went on. Kurt stood there frozen for a second. 'Well, glad I brought extra pair of clothes.' He thought. He headed straight for the bathroom. In there he was spotted by none other than Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hummel! Girls bathroom is across the hall." Azimio started.

"Yeah, we don't want fairy dust all over our bathroom." They laughed and headed out. But before Karofsky left he turned back inside and walked up real close to Kurt.

"You tell anyone?" He asked in a forceful and yet, fearful tone.

"No. I didn't tell anyone. I'm not you, I'm not cruel." He thought that he had a slight advantage knowing who he is and proudly showing it. Karofsky didn't seem to think so. He pushed Kurt up against the bathroom wall just against the sinks. It knocked the wind out of him and he couldn't breathe. He fell to the floor gasping for air, clutching his chest. Karofsky stood there shocked that something so simple made Kirt stop breathing. He freaked out and ran out of the bathroom. Kurt was trying to get his breathing under control, he sat there clutching his chest unable to breathe. He managed to get up to the sink and splash some water on his face. The water felt good on his skin. It helped him calm down and his breaths came in and out more clear. Kurt took slow deep breaths. Eventually his breathing became normal and he could relax. His chest hurt though, like a hammer was smashed on it. He changed his clothes and cleaned. He looked at the time, he was 30 minutes late for the first Glee meeting today. He hurried out of the bathroom and to the choir room.

Kurt walked into the choir room shaking a little. Only a few of the gleeks had arrived already, the rest seeming to be late or not really care. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Artie were sitting in the first row talking about yesterday's performances. They didn't acknowledge him as he entered or even when he sat down. They were all facing each other engrossed in their conversation. Kurt thought maybe it was good that they didn't notice him. He kind of didn't want them to. He sat down in the back row next to the wall and set his messenger bag down in front of his feet. He sighed as his back and chest ached like hell! Thinking about the bathroom incident he realized that what happened was some sort of panic attack. Thinking about Karofsky in that bathroom with him almost started another one. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He then took out his phone and began to look for more fabric prices.

He wanted to tell someone about what happened but he didn't know who. He didn't want his dad to worry about him, especially with his heart attack and all. And Finn would just blab it to Rachel and his mom. His mom would definitely tell his dad. Then his dad would get all worked up and he would come down to the school and make him more an outcast than he already is. Even his Glee club friends would look at him differently. He didn't want that. He would have to just stick it out until he stopped or until graduatio

He closed his phone and put his it away as Mr. Schue walked in with the rest of the Glee kids, with one Rachel Berry talking. Actually he knew they were outside the choir room because he could hear Rachel talking about solos. His heart kind of sunk as he thought about solos. They were rare for people like him. People who were out and proud of who they are, people who were actually kind to others and not judgemental, he sighed. He looked up to see everyone sitting mostly on the other side of the room. Finn gave him a glance and small smile. At least his future brother-to-be acknowledged him. He returned a small sad smile, but didn't realize that Finn noticed it more than Kurt thought he would. Mr Schue stood at the marker board and picked up a dry erase marker and turned towards them.

"So i've been thinking about those who hadn't had a solo in a while or at all. And I believe i've found a way to honor them this week with...solos!" Some of the students cheered. Of course Rachel was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Now i know that we've had competitions in the past but, this time is going to be different. You're going to select a category of emotion from the hat and the one who chooses the best song and performs it with said emotion the best, is the winner." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together in excitement.

"What does the winner get?" Santana asked.

"Well a friend of mine gave me some tickets to a certain concert next week."

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No WAY! There are rumours going around that it's Barbara Streisand."

"Yeah right, Berry. In OHIO?" Santana snickered at Rachel.

"WHO!?"

"That's what you'll have to find out. And there is also a special prize. Now it has nothing to do food, or concerts or tickets."

"What?"

"Whoever wins gets a solo at Regionals and Nationals!" Kurt sat up in his seat. What Mr. Schue was saying was very intriguing. The surprize performer at the concert could be for anyone. Mr. Schue has a lot of contacts when it comes to tickets from Broadway to Carrie Underwood. Kurt actually wanted to win this contest. And on top of that a SOLO at REGIONALS _and_ NATIONALS? Kurt really hoped he got a good selection from the hat. He started going through his repertoire in his head.

"ARE you serious?!" There goes Rachel.

"I'm still getting my solo right?" She asked.

"That depends. Can you win the contest?" Mr. Schue asked raising his eyebrow. Rachel stared at him open mouthed. He looked to the rest of the class and continued.

"Alright, i'm going to call you up and you're going to pick your emotion." Everyone braced themselves.

"First up is Finn." Finn stood and rubbed his hands on his pants nervously. He walked to the hat and reached in. A second later he pulled his hand out to reveal his emotion.

"Acceptance. Is that even an emotion?" He asked aloud. Mr. Schue gave a small laugh.

"Yup. Now you get to choose the song you want to sing. Okay next, Santana." Finn sat down looking confused and Santana stood and walked over to the hat confident she knew what she would get. She drew hers out.

"Pleasure." She gave the club a huge smile.

"Figures." Puck commented.

"Puck, you're next." Puck stood and slowly walked over to the hat as if he regretted this assignment.

"Do i have to say it out loud?"

"No. You can keep it to yourself."

"Chicken!" Santana exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough Santana. Come on, Puck you got this one."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Then he sat down.

"Tina, you're up." Tina walked to the hat and rustled her hand around for a few seconds then pulled out her hand. Finally after a few sighs and huffs from the others she pulled one out.

"Sorrow/Sadness." Tina was glad she got that one. She knew plenty of songs that would be perfect.

"Brittany."

"I got obsession. But i'm not obsessed about anything. I just possess things."

"No Brit, obsession is when you something is constantly on your mind and you have pictures of that thing or someone all over your stuff." Satana explained.

"I'll help you with it." Brittany nodded and when to sit next to Santana.

"Artie." He wheeled over and Mr. Schue leaned the hat down so it would be easier.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Jealousy." Artie nodded and wheeled back over to his spot while stealing a glance at Tina.

"Quinn."

"Hate and Anger. Well i have plenty of that already. I got this Mr. Schue." She smiled.

"Love you enthusiasm, Quinn. Alright Rachel your turn." Rachel proudly walked up to the hat and closed her eyes and pulled one out. She held it in the air as if it were special.

"Love. Perfect!" Some of the others rolled their eyes. Of course she would get love.

"Come on up Mike." Mike was really nervous.

"Fear. Huh fear of singing, that worked out great." Mr. Schue laughed and patted Mike on the back as he walked to his seat.

"Mercedes."

"Happiness and Joy. Plenty in my repertoire." She sat down as Mr. Schue called someone else up.

"Sam."

"Contempt."

"Oh that's a tricky one, Sam. You think you can handle it?"

"I think so. I'll have to do some research on it though."

"That's okay. And you can come to me if you need any help."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue."

"Alright, Kurt. You're the last one." Everyone started talking amongst themselves about what songs they were gonna sing and about the emotions they got. Kurt slowly walked up to the hat. All the way there, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, staring at him. Mr. Schue gave him a reassuring smile. He reached in and pulled out the last piece of paper. It read Loneliness/Depression. Mr. Schue saw it too and he looked at Kurt, who didn't look up. He simply walked back to his seat without a word.

"Alright that's everyone. Now, you select the song that matches the emotion the best and you win the tickets and the solos. Good luck!" Mr. Schue hurried out while the bell rang. Everyone picked up their stuff and headed out for first period. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about his emotion all throughout first and second periods. He was kind worried that his performance would be too good. Not that he was being condescending or arrongant but Kurt felt lonely, and depressed and he knew that. He felt it so much he cried at times, alone in his room. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this. No one to tell him that they had his back or that they would never let him do anything like that ever again. He just felt so let down and alone and he was beginning to get tired of it actually.

He was tired of people bullying him. He was tired of people not noticing that he was being bullied. He was tired of people not doing anything about it even when the DO see it. He was tired of being alone and being closed up into his own little world. He was special. He was kind hearted, forgiving, talented, truthful, smart, handsome and he deserved to treated like an actual human being. So he decided that he would give his best performance at the competition and the other Glee clubbers won't know what hit them.

Right before lunch, after third period had ended Kurt was at his locker talking to Mercedes about the fabrics he wanted to get on their weekly trip to the mall. And of course listening to all the songs Mercedes and Tina were considering for the contest. The bell rang again and they went on to lunch but Kurt had forgotten something in the classroom.

"I'll meet you there i left my book."

"Okay."And they took off without a second thought. Kurt walked to his mathematics classroom and searched the room for his book that a bully had tossed across the floor when Kurt dropped it out of his bag. He located it in far back corner of the room, the farthest from where he sat. He walked over and bent over to pick it up when he heard a door close. He stood quickly and turned to face the door and his heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way.

"Hey _FAIRY_!" Karofsky greeted with a sneer. Azimio and some other jock whose name Kurt didn't know stood behind him with their arms crossed.

"W-what do you want? I was just getting my book."

"Getting brave aren't you fairy?" Karofsky said again and took a step forward. Kurt took a step backwards away from the bullies, and closer to the corner.

"Looks like, he's starting to talk back to us."

"Time to teach you a lesson _FAIRY_!" That's when the first shove came. Kurt fell backwards against the wall and he dropped his things. He looked up at the bullies and in a shaky voice tried to reason with them.

"If you beat me up people will see and they know I don't just go around town looking for fights. And my friends know that you're the main bully, they'll know it was you and you'll be expelled and even put in juvie. There's tons of _FAIRIES_ there!" Karofsky punched Kurt in the gut. Kurt's breath left him and he fell to the floor. After a second he gasped out air and began breathing heavily.

"They won't see what we did to you. And you won't tell because if you do, we're gonna kill you!" Then they started to punch and kick him. They tossed him around the room and it took everything Kurt had to not scream for someone to help. He doubted that anyone would even hear him.

The other Glee members were in the lunchroom just talking away and it wasn't until about thirty minutes into their lunchtime that someone noticed that Kurt hadn't shown up yet. Mercedes looked around the lunchroom searching for her best friend but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's Kurt? He's really late for lunch."

"Maybe he's visiting the garblers. Good luck!" Santana said with a small smile.

"Back off, everyone knows he's not the only one who isn't straight." Santana was about to punch Finn in the face when Rachel spoke.

"He meant he's not the only closeted gay here. There has to be others. They just don't show it as much as Kurt does, or... at all." Santana backed down, deep down they all knew he meant Santana and Brittany's relationship.

"Maybe he's just rehearsing for the contest. I mean he's just like us, he wants a solo that he never really seems to get." Sam said, defending Kurt. Tina nodded.

"He was already looking at his repertoire list on his phone." She said. Everyone just brushed it off and let it be that he was just rehearsing.

Back in the math room Kurt was lying on the floor breathing slowly. The bullies had stopped about ten minutes ago but everything still hurt too much for him to move. He finally decided that lunch would already be almost over so he should probably get a head start to Glee practice. He sat up and cried out a little. It wasn't that loud to where anyone could hear him and he was glad. He took a deep breath and put his bag and book on the desk next to him so he wouldn't have to bend over. Slowly he stood up and pain once again seared through his abdomen and chest. Karofsky had grabbed the back of Kurt's neck to throw him a few feet across the room. Kurt suspected that there were bruises but he hoped that they weren't that bad. He decided that he should go to the bathroom and check to make sure that there were no bruises that anybody could see. He grabbed his book, put it in his bag and headed out of the door.

He looked in the bathroom and made sure that it was empty. He walked up to the mirror and looked at his face and neck. There were bruises. Bruises that can't be covered up by make-up, maybe a scarf. But he can't wear that all the time. Maybe they just won't notice. He hoped that he had one in his locker. If he not, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was about to leave when saw a piece of his skin on his cheek had a little red line and it was slightly darker around it. It was small, so maybe he could pass it for walking into a locked door. Raising his shirt he looked at his stomach. It wasn't black and blue yet but it was dark red, he knew it would be purple and black tomorrow. He decided that he would talk to Mr. Schue about going home early since all they were going to be doing is working on their contest songs. He left the bathroom and arrive at the choir room just in time. He looked at the time on his phone and he was ten minutes early for the bell. He walked into Mr. Schue's office and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Schue?" He asked softly. The teacher looked up from his laptop and smiled at Kurt.

"Hey Kurt come on in." He waved him in and Kurt complied, sitting in the nearest chair. Mr. Schue looked at his student and saw the small cut on his cheek.

"Kurt what happened to your cheek?" Mr. Schue got really worried that bullying had been taken to a new level at the school.

"Oh, uhm one of the jocks pulled a prank and locked the door to one of the classrooms and I walked right into it. A piece of wood was chipped off and it must have cut my cheek." He answered matter of factly. Mr. Schue supposed that could've been true, but Kurt's disheveled appearance told him not to question it further. Besides, the faculty couldn't do anything unless someone actually witnessed them hurting Kurt.

"Okay, well do you want me to have a word with them?"

"No!" Kurt answered quickly.

"They're just picking on me. I'm used to it, it's fine."

"Let me know if something is going on Kurt. I can help. So what is it you wanna talk to me about?"

"I was wondering, since all we're going to be doing in Glee today is work on our contest performances if I could just do it at home?" Mr. Schue thought for a second and began to nod.

"Yeah that would be fine. In fact i'm not gonna be there either I have a date with Miss Pillsbury tonight." Kurt gave him a huge smile.

"That's great Mr. Schue! What made you decide to ask her?"

"Well, she asked me actually. Haha. It was rather quick actually but, i'm glad we finally decided to do it."

"I'm really happy for you Mr. Schue."

"Thank you for listening Kurt. You know, these kids here don't know what their missing not being your friend." Mr. Schue gave Kurt a small smile and he returned it.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on your date."

"Thank you, see you tomorrow Kurt." With that Kurt left to get into his Navigator. Mr. Schue watched him walk out of his office and he couldn't help but be worried about him. Usually Kurt can just shove off what the bullies throw at him, but lately, he's been closed off, quiet, and he hasn't been fighting for solos. Something was wrong and William Schuester made it his mission to find out what and to help Kurt the best he could.


	2. Puck's a Knight?

Kurt immediately drove home. He didn't want to stop anywhere and risk being seen by someone. When he pulled up to the driveway, there were no other cars. His parents weren't home, which was a very good thing, he could work on hiding the bruises better. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and took it up with him to his room. He went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a little disheveled and he had dark bags under his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was until just now. He took out his concealer and got to work. He wanted and needed to get done before anyone got home. It took a few minutes for it to look at least like his own skin. He may have to just look a little pale for a while. Kurt's stomach started to rumble. He had almost forgotten that he hadn't eaten yet that day.

Kurt slowly made his way to the stairs and he was just about to descend when he got dizzy. He started to sway and he leaned against the wall for support. When it didn't help he began worry even more. Then his vision started to go black. He didn't know why but he took a step forward. His vision went black and the last thing he saw were the steps he was falling down on.

Finn wondered why Kurt decided to go home early. He never does that. Maybe he didn't like the selection he got from the hat and wanted to practice at home. Oh well, he'll have to talk to him when he gets home. Everyone was in the choir room doing their own thing. Some of them were working on the piano some were playing with their phones and laptops. Brittany and Mike were dancing, probably just goofing off. Finn was helping Rachel work on her vibrato. Finn still didn't understand what she was talking about when she spoke all that music stuff. He looked at the time and saw it was 4:30. He wanted to get home so he could work on his own song, but he didn't want Rachel to think that he was blowing her off. So, he came up with another excuse.

"Hey Rach, I think maybe I should head home. You know to check on Kurt. Make sure he's not sick or anything." Rachel looked kind of offended but then she realized what he was excusing himself with was acceptable.

"He's probably too scared to practice in front of us. I mean, we all know what emotion he got. The only one left. Depression." Santana spoke.

"Yeah he seems like he's depressed a lot."

"Always mopy, barely around, grumpy. He doesn't even fight for solos anymore."

"Maybe that's telling us something is wrong and that we need to try and help him. He's our friend." Tina said. Some of the others just looked to the floor as if ashamed.

Rachel ignored what the others were saying and stepped up to Finn. She placed a hand on his arm to show her affection.

"Go make sure he's okay. And text me when you do. He's been acting strange lately. It's actually got me worried." She smiled. Finn smiled back, he grabbed his backpack and on his way out of the door gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"OOOh Rachel Berry worried about another person other than herself for a change. That indeed is a rare sight." As Santana was talking, none of them noticed that Puck got up and walked out.

"Chill out Santana, Rachel can be selfish but she's cold hearted like you." Mercedes shot at her. Santana just looked mad and went to sit with Brittany who had sat down to watch the argument.

"Thank you, Mercedes."

"I'll see you later." With that Finn walked out of the school and into the parking lot. He went straight home too. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong or was going to go wrong and he didn't like that. He pulled into the driveway and saw Kurt's navigator sitting there. 'Good he's home. He can tell me why he left early.' He thought. He went straight into the house and to the kitchen.

"Kurt? You home?" He asked aloud. Now usually Kurt would yell back telling him to stop yelling and come upstairs to see if he was home. But, Finn got no reply. 'Weird.' Finn thought. He went into the living room and was about to start up the stairs when he saw an unconscious Kurt lying at the base of the steps.

"KURT?!" He rushed to his future brother and knelt down beside him. He rolled Kurt onto his back so he could see his face. He saw a black eye, a small cut on his cheek, and deep gash on his forehead. It was bleeding badly. Finn was beginning to freak out. After a second or two he remembered he needed to call an ambulance. He pulled out his iphone and dialed 911.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"My-my brother fell down the stairs. He's bleeding really bad and he's not waking up. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, calm down. Just take a deep breath. What's your name?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson!"

"And what's your brothers name?"

"Kurt."

"What's your address Finn?" Finn called it out to her quickly as if talking faster will get help there quicker.

"Okay Finn. I've already called an ambulance it should be there any minute, okay? I'll stay on the line with you."

"O-Okay."

"Okay. Now Finn I need you to grab a pillow or a small blanket and place it under Kurt's head."

"Okay, okay. Got it."

"Good. The ambulance should be almost there. Okay so can you tell me if he has any health issues?"

"No, Kurt's perfectly healthy he's always getting on to me about not eating right." Finn replies breathlessly.

"That's good. He sounds like a really smart kid. You're a very lucky brother. Just keep taking deep breaths for me okay?" Finn nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him. Suddenly he could sirens outside and his heart started to beat faster.

"The ambulance is here."

"Okay, good. Just let them in and they'll take care of Kurt okay?"

"Okay. They're here. Thank you so much."

With that they hung up. The paramedics knocked on the door and Finn opened it and immediately took them to Kurt.

"How old is he?" The young paramedic asked. He was tall and muscular. He had a simple and even face with hair that came just under his eyes and ears.

"16. He has no health issues and he's been fine all day. I decided to come home early and I found him like this."

"What's his name?" The older paramedic asked. He was a little shorter than the other one and he was bald. He looked like he really cared for other people. There were wrinkles all over his face. You could see the worry in his facial expressions.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel." The older paramedic knelt down to Kurt and shone a light in Kurt's eyes. At first nothing happened. Then suddenly Kurt started to convulse. His arms and and legs started spasming out everywhere. Finn didn't know what else to do other than to jump back. The paramedics turned Kurt onto his side and held him tight.

"What's happening?! Why is he doing that?"

"He's having a seizure, just stay there we've got him." The young paramedic said. Finn did as he was told. 'Seizure?!' Kurt didn't have seizures. He didn't. Something must have happened. Something serious enough to cause this, other than falling down some stairs.

"We're gonna have to ride it out. We give him the wrong treatment he'll die." After about fifteen minutes of Kurt convulsing, he finally stopped. It only seemed like seconds to Finn. The paramedics checked all of Kurt's vitals. Once they were satisfied that he could be moved they placed him on a stretcher and got him into the ambulance. Finn got in with them in the back and they rode to the hospital.

"Once we get to the hospital they're gonna take your brother in the back so the doctors can help him. You just stay with nurses station and contact your parents okay?" The young paramedic spoke with a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn could only nod; he was still in shock of all that was happening. The rest of the ride to the hospital was uneventful. Kurt's vital signs remained the same. Finn just sat there staring at him, willing him to wake up and say it was a prank or something, but he didn't. Finn couldn't stop thinking about how scared he was. How scared Kurt was when he was falling. He couldn't even imagine where Kurt's head was right now. By the time Finn couldn't think of anything else to, well think about, they arrived at the hospital and the back doors to the ambulance were opening. They carefully got Kurt out first and wheeled him inside. Finn remembered what the paramedic said and he stayed right there at the nurses station. He watched them wheel Kurt away. Finn didn't realize he began to cry when a nurse helped him to a chair. He sat down and stared straight ahead of him.

It took the nurse quite a few minutes to get Finn to focus on her. He looked at her and just said his name. He could see the nurse talking but he wasn't hearing what she was saying. After a moment he saw a glass of water held out in front of him and he just took it and drank it. Then after a few seconds his mind began to clear. He saw the nurse staring at him with urgent eyes.

"Hey, there. You with me?" She asked. Finn nodded.

"What's your name?" He wished people would stop asking him that.

"Finn Hudson. I came in with my brother, Kurt. Is he going to be okay?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know sweetie. They just took him back. As soon as I know something, i'll come and tell you, deal?" Finn nodded with an appreciative smile.

"Now what I need you to do is call your parents okay?"

"Okay." Finn immediately got out his phone and dialed his mom's number. After about four rings she answered.

"Hey, Finn. How was glee practice?"

"Mom?" The tone in her son's voice put her on high alert.

"Finn, what's wrong sweetie?"

"Kurt, he came home early. I had a bad feeling. So I came home too. Kurt fell down the stairs we're at the hospital. I don't know what happened. He was fine today and yesterday, he was bleeding and then the paramedics said he was having a seizure...I..."

"Slow down, Finn we're on our way okay. Just stay calm, baby. We're coming."

"Don't hang up!" He rushed out.

"We won't."

"Carole. What is it?" Carol looked at her fiance with sad and worried eyes.

"Kurt fell down the stairs. Finn's is at the hospital with him." Burt sighed and clenched his jaw.

"We gotta get to our son." They both headed out of the restaurant and into the car.

"Mom?"

"We're coming, Finn. Just stay on the phone." And he did. They all did. The entire time they were driving to the hospital they didn't say a word. Every now and then Finn would say something to make sure they didn't hang up or lose connection. Finally about thirty minutes later, Finn saw his parents walk through the double doors.

"Finn!" She rushed to him and hugged tightly. Burt squeezed his shoulder.

"Any word on Kurt?" Finn shook his head. He didn't want to talk. He wanted Kurt to walk out of those doors he was wheeled into. He wanted to see his smile when they talked about singing and Glee club. He missed Kurt more than anything right now.

"I'm gonna go talk to a nurse." Burt said.

"Okay, I'm gonna take Finn to get something to drink." They went in the direction of their destinations; Burt went left to the nurse's station while Carole and Finn went right to the vending machines.

Carole and Finn were looking at the vending machines trying to decide what they wanted to drink. Finn kept thinking about Kurt so he started looking for what Kurt would've decided to drink. He put the money in and pulled out a natural springs healthy drink, vitamin water. Carole looked at Finn funny. Finn never drank those drinks only Kurt did. And after a second to think, she realized that he got it because of Kurt.

"This is Kurt's favorite water. It has vitamins and minerals in it, so it's really healthy for you. He would want me to drink this instead of some stupid fattening soda."

"I know sweetie. And it's really big of you to start drinking and eating healthy."

"I'm doing it for Kurt. It'll make him feel better when he wakes up." Finn looked at his mother and she had never seen him so sad before, it broke her heart. After a second they both began cry. For the first time since Finn found Kurt on the floor with blood all over him and unconscious, Finn cried. He really cried. He held onto his mother tightly, wishing the pain he was feeling to go away. He just wanted her to hold him and she did.

About fifteen minutes later they walked back into the ER waiting room to see if Burt had found out anything about Kurt. No such luck. All the nurses kept saying that he was still with the doctors or that he was in surgery. Apparently the fall had given him some injuries that the doctors could only fix in surgery. That worried the family even more.

Time went by with no word on Kurt and Burt was starting to get antsy. He always gets antsy when he doesn't know what's going on. Finn couldn't blame him. He was starting to get frustrated himself. They had been there for over five hours now, that's a very long surgery if it wasn't serious. They say the longer it takes the worse it'll probably be. At least that what Finn thought. Finn wanted to text Rachel and the others but they didn't know anything. It would be pointless if he worried them. They would have nothing to do sitting here waiting on the doctors just like them. So instead he decided to take a walk. He let Burt and Carole know where he was going and headed outside.

He walked around the hospital grounds looking at other people walk in and out. Some smiling, crying, some walking out and wheeling out. He felt like they were ignorant somehow. How could they keep walking around with smiles on their faces when his brother just fell down the stairs was in surgery? He knew deep down that strangers wouldn't know what was happening to him and his family and that they had their own worries and problems to fret over, just Finn was. He continues around the parking lot and was at the entrance again. He hadn't been out there since the ambulance. He didn't realize how late it was. But the dark told him that it was probably late. And he knew that he was not going to school tomorrow. He thought about texting Rachel again. He really needed to talk to her. So he decided to call her instead.

"Hello?'

"Rachel?"

"Finn. You're just now calling me? It's been like seven hours!"

"I'm sorry Rach. Something happened when I got home."

"What? Did you get grounded or something?"

"No. Kurt, Kurt fell down the stairs. He's been in surgery this whole time." Finn could hear his girlfriend gasp on the other end of the line.

"Oh my Gosh! Is he gonna be okay? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. They can't tell us anything yet. And I guess i'm still kind of shocked. It happened so fast. I had to call an ambulance and they wheeled Kurt away. I...he looked bad Rachel. I'm scared that we're gonna lose him."

"No, Finn. Listen, Kurt is probably the strongest out of all of us. He'll make it. And he knows that we all care about him and we would do anything for him. Okay? He's special. He's going to make it because he has a great future waiting for him, because he has us. And he wouldn't leave all of us behind."

"I know. You're right. He'll make it. Um, Rach? Don't tell anyone yet. We don't have any news and I don't think Burt would want teenagers all barging into the hospital wanting to see Kurt when he hasn't seen him yet."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. Do any of you need anything? Some food or..?"

"No, I don't think that we could eat right now anyway." Finn saw a white beat up pick up truck drive into the parking space he was standing in front of. He recognized that truck. Why the hell would he come here? How did he know that Kurt was in the hospital? What the hell was going on? He never came to Kurt's aid before, at least not when Finn was around.

"I gotta go Rachel. I'll call you when we get some news. I love you."

"I love you, too."Finn walked towards the truck putting his phone into his pocket. Finn was very confused but he also couldn't tell if he was angry or glad that he came to see about kurt."

"Puck?!"


	3. What's up Doc?

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Finn asked walking towards his best friend.

"Well I knew something was wrong Kurt. I stopped by the house to talk to him. I saw the ambulance and decided to come to the hospital."

"Dude it's like nine o'clock."

"I wanted to wait and give you guys some time." Finn thought something about this was very mysterious.

"I wasn't about to barge in on you. I'm guessing you haven't heard anything yet." It wasn't a question, more of him stating a fact.

"How'd you know?" Finn asked.

"Well you're walking around the hospital at night. You look like hell, dude." Puck replied smoothly. Finn nodded and shrugged.

"What happened to him?" Finn sighed.

"I came home and found him on the floor. Apparently he fell down the stairs"

"You don't sound convinced."

"I don't think that Kurt fell down the stairs. I think he was pushed."

"What? You're house wasn't broken into."

"Well then you explain why Kurt had bruises and cuts all over his face like he was used as a punching bag?"

"Whoa whoa whoa somebody PUNCHED him? I'm gonna find who did this Finn and I'm gonna pummel his face in!" Puck began to walk away.

"Puck!"

"Don't try to talk me out of this Finn. Kurt is special. He understands me, where I come from. We ran into each other at this place we apparently both like and we meet up there every now and then. I was so close to getting him to open up. So he could tell me who was bullying him."

"How did you know he was being bullied? He's so secretive."

"Finn a blind man could see that Kurt was being bullied. Now get back inside and be there when he wakes up. He's going to need someone with him that he knows."

"Don't do anything stupid, dude."

"I won't. I'm gonna catch that psycho in the act." With that Puck got into his truck and drove away. Finn was still confused as to why, of all people for Kurt to talk to about his problems, he was talking to _Puck?_ He didn't understand it. He'll just have to figure it out later. He went back inside to see if there was any news on Kurt. He looked around the waiting room for his parents and found them talking to a doctor. He rushed over and cut in, not meaning to be rude.

"How's Kurt?" The three adults looked at Finn. The doctor nodded at them and then left. Carole and Burt turned to talk to Finn.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn, sit down honey." Finn and Carole sat down, Burt was too upset to sit down so he began to pace.

"What's wrong with Kurt?"

"The doctor said that a head injury caused Kurt to get dizzy, that's why he fell down the stairs. When he didn't get treatment... what happened was there was bleeding in Kurt's brain, he went on untreated and that caused the seizure. They fixed the bleed, but they don't know what damage was done to his brain. We have to wait and see if he wakes up."

" _IF?_ " What did she mean 'if' he wakes up?!

"What do you mean? They don't know if he's gonna wake up? I mean, he has to he's Kurt. He's stronger than any of us. We need him, _I_ need him. He's my brother."

"I know sweetie, I know." Carole rubbed Finn's shoulder in comfort. He was starting to panic now. He couldn't let someone get away with this. So he blurted out,

"This can't happen! Kurt doesn't deserve this! He didn't do anything wrong! What is wrong with them!?" Finn spoke angrily. He took a moment to realize what he had said out loud. 'Uh oh. ' The look on Burt's face began to scare him.

"What do you mean 'them' Finn? Did someone do this to him?"

"I don't know. All I know is the bruises I saw on Kurt's face didn't come from a fall. It looked like someone punched him." Finn spoke slowly.

"What?" Was all Carol could say. Everyone knew that kids at school picked on Kurt but no one ever thought that they would actually _hurt_ him.

"I'm going down to that school first thing in the morning. And I'm not leaving until someone is expelled and charged with assault." Carol stood to calm Burt down. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. Finn kind of veered off into space thinking about how pissed Puck seemed when Finn told him the same thing. He knew that he considered Kurt a friend now but there was something else going on, he was sure of it; and Finn planned on finding out what.

"Come on. The doc said we could go see him." Burt said in small voice. Carol and Finn followed Burt silently to Kurt's room. Once there, they hesitated at the door for a moment. They all looked at each other and took a deep breath. Burt opened the door and they stepped in. Carol softly gasped at seeing her step-son in such a state. He was in the bed unmoving. There were beeping machines all around Kurt's bed. They knew what they were for but it just didn't register at first. It brought tears to all their eyes. Kurt had a tube entering his mouth, but they knew it was to help him breath. There were other tubes going in Kurt that they really didn't want to know the purpose of yet.

Burt walked towards his son and covered his small, soft, pale hand with his big and rough one. His hand was a little cold so he covered their hands up with the covers. Burt sat in the chair next to the bed and brought Kurt's hand up to his cheek and held it there. After a moment he began to cry silently. Carol walked over and placed her hand on Burt's shoulder to comfort her fiance. Finn wasn't sure what he wanted to do, what he needed to do. So absentmindedly, he walk to the other side of the bed and sat down. He looked at Kurt's face and he didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes. His brother was here, unconscious in this bed. He kind of felt guilty. They knew he was being picked on by the bullies at school. They all were actually, but not as badly as Kurt was apparently.

For a few hours they sat there and just looked at Kurt and silently prayed that he would wake up and come back to them. They needed him. Kurt was their anchor. He kept them together. He always wanted them to be right with each other and happy. They cried over someone they love, someone so brave and kind who was suffering for just being who he is. The family didn't want to leave but the nurses assured them that they would be contacted should anything of Kurt's condition change. They were forced to leave him there all alone for the night. They reluctantly left the room. Burt and Carol took a moment to talk to the nurses, so Finn went off to the bathroom.

Suddenly Finn thought of the rest of the Glee club, and how they won't know why Kurt wouldn't be at school tomorrow. He didn't know if he could go to school tomorrow. He didn't know if he could handle talking to them about what happened. He had seen his brother on the floor unconscious and bleeding. There's no way he was going to school tomorrow. He couldn't leave Kurt. So he decided he would call Mr. Schue and ask if he would tell the Glee club. It rang a few times and for a second Finn thought he wouldn't answer. It was about twelve thirty at night so he might be sleeping. But, a few seconds later he heard someone answer.

"-ello?" A sleepy William Schuester answered.

"Mr. Schue? It's Finn."

"Finn? It's late, is everything ok?"

"Um, no. Not really." Mr. Scheu could hear the worry and exhaustion in Finn's voice. He sat up in bed and strained to listen to his student better.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"I'm at the hospital with my parents. Kurt's been in- an accident. He fell down the stairs at home."

"Oh my God. Is he okay?" The teacher was wide awake now.

"The doctor doesn't know if he's gonna wake up. He said his brain was bleeding."

"Oh Kurt. Finn, just take a deep breath okay? Kurt is strong and he'll pull through. He'll wake up." Mr. Schue knew that it would be hard to have hope with something like this. Burt went through something similar when he had that heart attack.

"I know, it's just. Will you tell the others in Glee? I don't think I can come to school tomorrow."

"Of course Finn. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to them." They were silent for a minute.

"Finn is something else wrong?" Mr. Schue was really starting to get worried. Finn was never this quiet and upset.

"I think, I think someone hurt Kurt before he got home. I think that's why he left early."

"What do you mean Finn?"

"When I found Kurt, I saw bruises and a cut on his face." Then it hit him, he was right. Kurt didn't walk into a door.

"Like someone hit him?" Mr. Schue asked, he needed to be sure.

"Yeah, I know a punch bruise when I see one. And Azimio and Karofsky aren't shy in threatening to hurt Kurt. I think it was them! You have to talk to Principal Figgins. Burt is going down to the school tomorrow to tell them he's pressing charges as soon as he finds out who did it."

"Okay Finn. I'll talk to Figgins tomorrow. Don't tell Burt who you think it was. If it wasn't them who knows what kind of consequences would come of charging them."

"Okay. I'm just scared Mr. Schue. Kurt might not wake up."

"I know it's scary, but you have to believe that Kurt will come back to us. He has too much to live for. He can beat this and come back. Just have faith okay?" Finn nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Schue."

"You're welcome Finn. Try to get some sleep tonight okay?"

"Okay. Good night Mr. Schue."

"Good night Finn." With that they hung up. Neither of them could sleep though. They were both up the rest of the night, too many things running around in their heads. 'How could this happen?' Will thought as he started to make some coffee. 'How could someone hurt Kurt this way? He didn't do anything but be himself. It was infuriating!' Steps had to be taken to ensure that this doesn't happen again, to Kurt or anybody. Will made his duty to find a way to stop bullying at their school; enough was enough. If Figgins wouldn't do anything, or couldn't, then he would have to go to the school board.

Finn couldn't stop thinking about Kurt that night after they were told to go home and rest. He was lying on his bed unable to sleep, wide awake. He couldn't think about anything else, but Kurt. He didn't understand why people would hurt someone like Kurt. All he's ever done is be nice to others. He didn't spread rumours about any of them he didn't mock them or take a stab at their ego. Why would they do it? What made them think Kurt was a lesser being than all of them?

Finn thought again about how Puck reacted. It was still bugging him that he got so upset about Kurt and wouldn't tell him what the real reason was. It was hard to believe that the two of them talked at some place they both happened to go to. He wanted, no needed to find out what was really going on. Puck had been acting weird lately. He just realized how nice he had been acting towards Kurt. He helped block the bullies off whenever he was around. He took slushie facials for him. Puck would yell at someone who picked on Kurt in Glee if he messed up the choreography or he was late to class or if he was just snappy because he was having a bad day and Santana wouldn't leave him alone. Finn would get to the bottom of this, this he swore.

Burt sat at the kitchen table. He was angry that they wouldn't let him stay with Kurt all night. It was his son lying in that hospital bed. He looked so small and weak and it killed Burt to see him that way. Kurt was always so strong. Nothing would phase him be it words or physical pain. He was a Hummel. Burt knew he had to do something tomorrow. He wanted to press charges as soon as he found out what kid did this to his son, to his sweet Kurt. And he promised he would not let it rest until he did.


	4. Revealing

Will looked at his students walking into the choir room, completely oblivious as to what was happening. He sat in his office chair looking at Emma's number. He wanted to call her and tell her about Kurt. But he thought it better if he told her in person when they had lunch. The late bell rang and he looked up at the glee club. They were all there, minus three. He sighed and walked into the choir room. All the kids were carrying on with what they entered the room talking about.

"It's so weird though." Tina said looking a little confused.

"He left early yesterday and Kurt never leaves early." Mercedes stated.

"He probably went to see someone. He had been lonely."

"No I don't think he cares about the Glee club anymore. I mean, think about it. He barely talks to us anymore, he doesn't fight for solos, he blew the last competition on purpose." Santana said.

"No he didn't!" Rachel exclaimed. "I won fair and square."

"Yeah right hobbit. All i'm saying is, maybe we're better off without him." The others looked at Santana in confusion. They weren't surprised that she would say something like that, that's just how she was with everyone, except Brittany. Mr. Schue finally decided to step in.

"Guys. You know better than to assume that Kurt doesn't want to be in Glee anymore. Every one of you have skipped a few lessons due to personal problems." They all looked at Mr. Shue like he had some sort of insight as to how Kurt was acting lately.

"Look guys. Yesterday Kurt fell down the stairs at home. He's in the hospital and as far I know he's stable. They're just waiting on him to wake up." The room was silent. The singers couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kurt was in the hospital? Santana felt horrible, especially with what she just said.

"Waiting? Does that mean they don't know when he's gonna wake up? _IF_ he's gonna wake up?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Finn wanted me to tell you. That's why he isn't here today. He felt he should be with Kurt, which is where he should be. If you want to see Kurt talk with either Burt or Carol first okay?" The students nodded.

"Later today I've planned a little something for Kurt. You can sing a song if you like, a song he loves, a song that makes you think of him, or you just want to say something about, whatever you choose to do. I'm not putting up a lesson plan this week so we can focus on Kurt's return." He gave a small sad smile. The kids still couldn't say anything else, until they noticed that another person was missing from the room.

"Where's Puck?" Artie asked. Everyone looked around the room for him but didn't see him.

"Probably with some girl." Santana suggested. The bell rang for third period and they all stood and went to their next class. Mr. Schue didn't have a class, that's when he usually went to have lunch with Emma and Coach Beiste. He walked out of the choir room and straight to the teachers lounge. He spotted Emma and Coach Beiste already eating their lunches and talking. He took a deep breath and walked over. He slowly sat down in the chair next to Emma.

"Hey Will, I was just telling Emma here about game on friday." Shannon started. Emma looked at Will and gave him a look of desperation. Then she saw the look on his face. She frowned and grabbed his hand.

"Will, what's wrong?" Shannon stopped talking at that and looked at the pale choir teacher.

"Kurt was in an accident yesterday. He's in the hospital. They don't know if he's gonna wake up." Emma silently gasped and put her free hand over her mouth.

"How did it happen?" Shannon asked, food abandoned. Will pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from showing tears in his eyes.

"He fell down the stairs at home. They said that it's worse because he already had an untreated head injury."

"What? Where did he get one?" Shannon was shocked. Kurt was always so careful, surely he didn't neglect to tell anyone if he was hurt.

"When Kurt came to me, to ask if he could go home early yesterday, I noticed he had a black eye. Well it wasn't a black eye but it looked like someone did hit him. He had a small cut on his cheek. He told me walked into a locked door. He said one of the jocks locked it on him."

"I've seen a door cause some bruising before, it could make a small cut if he hit it hard enough."

"Maybe you're right but, I have this feeling that it was another student. And I didn't do anything to help him."

"No Will there wouldn't be anything anyone could've done. The school board would need a witness or video of them acting it out." Emma assured him. He sighed and put his head in his hands. That's probably true, but that didn't keep him from feeling responsible.

"Hey, the important thing is that Kurt is being treated now. He's safe. Will he'll make it through." Will nodded. She was right. They were both thinking the same thing. Kurt could make it through this. He was the strongest person they had ever met. He didn't know anyone else that could take the bullying that Kurt got and still put on a smile.

Emma thought about how Kurt was so brave. She thought how he would help others at the expense of his own self. He would take slushies for his friends and get some of his clothes ruined. He would defend his friends when the bullies trash talked about them. But here lately, she realized, he had been receding into own little world; like he did before Glee. That definitely could NOT continue. She remembered what had happened his Sophomore year. The pamphlet that read 'Ending it All- Pros and Cons'. She vowed that she would keep an eye on Kurt to make sure that he never felt that way again. She decided she would pray tonight for him.

Puck kicked the trash can outside the hospital. He was so angry! He wanted to find those jerks and punch their faces in. He had to wait until tonight to break into the school to get ahold of Sue's video footage around the school. She has cameras everywhere. So one had to have picked something up, they _HAD_ to! He looked at the time, it was about five forty something. Not late enough. So he decided he would try to go in and see Kurt. He put away his phone and walked inside. He walked to the first nurses station that he could find.

"Excuse me but, I'm looking for Kurt Hummel's room. I'm a friend from school." The nurse simply nodded and pressed a few keys on her computer. She looked up at the teen and spoke with a stern, yet condoled voice.

"Let call upstairs and check with his parents first, ok? It'll just take me a second." Puck nodded. She skillfully, walked over to the elevators and saw a bunch of people coming out. He snuck in without the nurses station seeing anything. The nurse got off the phone and was about to say something when he disappeared.

Puck walked stepped off of the elevator and walked into the hallway. He looked down one hallway then turned and walked down the other. He was looking for Finn, if he could spot him maybe he could help convince his parents to let him see Kurt. He turned down another hallway and passed a nurses station and was going to ask for his room again but he heard someone call out his name.

"Puck?" He turned to see Finn standing on the opposite side of the nurses desk holding a bag of food and drinks.

"Hey, dude."

"You want to see Kurt don't you?" Puck quietly nodded. Finn was like a brother, he knew what he was thinking half the time.

"How 'bout this? You tell me what's really going with you two and I'll get mom and Burt to let you see him." Puck slumped his shoulders in defeat and sighed.

"Fine! But **NOBODY** hears this, got it?" Finn nodded. They looked behind them and found some chairs and sat. Finn put his drinks and food next to him and faced Puck, ready for an answer on what was going on. Puck took a moment to gather himself before he spoke again. He thought about how he should start.

"Okay, so I found Kurt crying one day in the bathroom and I went to see what was wrong. At first he wouldn't tell me but I managed to convince him. He had bruises all over his back. He didn't want me to see, he didn't want to seem weak and I know just how that feels. Anyway, after that he started to trust me more. I don't how or why, but I started defending him whenever i saw the other football players nears him, picking on him or something. One day I took a slushie facial for him, and then next thing we knew, we were talking at this little cafe on the other side of town."

"Dude, the _other side of town_ is like ten minutes away." Finn said. It wasn't that far, anyone could've seen them together.

"So? Nobody ever goes there. They think it's a dump. But the people there are really nice. They gave me food on the house one day."

"Okay so you and Kurt end up bumping into each other there and then what?"

"We just talked. We talked about how rough it was being different. We actually have some stuff in common. Kurt doesn't hate sports you know. He actually likes a few of them. Like Hokey, he likes that. His favorite team is Chicago. We just talked everyday for about an hour or two. He wants to go places too, man! He said he wants an adventure, to explore different cities, meet different cultural people. And he's smart too, really smart. Have you seen his grades? It's like-" Finn listened to his best friend talk about his brother like he was some sort of saint for adventurers or something. 'Wait a minute. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?' Finn thought. 'Wait, that doesn't make any sense. _Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking.'_ Finn just shrugged that off. But, it sounded like Puck... _liked_ Kurt.

"You like him don't you?" Finn blurted out. Puck stopped talking immediately and looked at Finn. At first he was quiet and his face told everything.

"What do you mean like him? I wouldn't talk to him if I didn't like him." He said matter of factly.

"No I mean really _like him,_ like him." Puck sat there stone still. Maybe he did like Kurt that way. He found he likes gay porn better than any other porn here the past few months. Now that he thought about it, he liked them better since he started talking to Kurt more. WAIT, was he GAY?! Holy crap! He was gay for Hummel. Before he could think about what he saying he spoke,

"Yeah." Suddenly he came out of his own head and looked at the shocked yet smirky expression on Finn's face.

"Did I say that out loud?" He asked. All Finn could do was nod. He was struggling to hold back a smile.

"Holy crap I really do like him. It's not hard to do that with someone who you can trust with your deepest fears and secrets." He said trying to bring up a defense. Finn just patted Puck on the back.

"Dude it's okay. I'm just a little surprised. Since you know, you screwed my girlfriend and all. And then made out with my other girlfriend."

"Okay okay I get, you're cool with it. It's gonna take some getting used to I guess, for both of us. And you CANNOT tell anyone Finn!"

"I promise. Just like Kurt, I don't believe in outing someone." They both sat there for a minute or two letting all that information and what they felt sink in. Puck remembered why he just told Finn all of that.

"Can I see Kurt now?" Puck's voice sounded so small just then. It was heartbreaking to hear him talk like that. He sounded like a... boyfriend.

"Yeah, dude, come on." Finn gently touched Puck's shoulder and they both stood. Finn got his dinner and they walked to Kurt's room. Burt and Carol were outside talking.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Finn asked confused.

"No honey the nurses are just changing the bandages. Hi Puck. This is a nice surprise." She said giving him a small and welcoming smile.

"Yeah it sure is." Burt said crossing his arms. Puck gulped. Nobody scared the Puckasaurus, except for Burt Hummel.

"He just wants to see Kurt for a few minutes. He's a good friend." Burt stood there eyeing Puck. Carol looked from one man to the next ending with her fiance.

"Burt, come on. He's a friend of Kurt's. Him being here might help him wake up." She suggested touching his arm reassuringly. Burt looked at Puck, thinking about what Carol just said. Finally he nodded, telling himself that they needed to try everything to get Kurt back.

"The nurses should be just about done." Carol said. They all sat in the chairs next to and across from the door. A few minutes later of silence the nurses finally came out and looked at Burt.

"He's healing nicely. Sometime this afternoon, the doctor would like to take Kurt for another scan. It's just to be sure that there was nothing missed." Burt and Carol nodded in understanding. It did worry them a little bit, it meant that there is still a possibility that something wasn't found or repaired.

"You can go in and see him now." The nurse smiled gently at them. She was tall with long blonde hair in a ponytail, she was very thin but fit. Finn thought she looked kind of like Quinn. He looked away immediately thinking how Rachel would feel if she caught him staring. They all stood and looked at each other. Burt looked at Puck, who seemed eager to get inside, and waved him in first. Puck looked at him like he had been offered his choice of execution technique.

"Go on. You can see him. We'll wait out here." Burt said in an unpressured voice. Puck thought a second that Burt was testing him. But he knew that even if he was, Puck still had to go in there. So with a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in.


	5. Wild Emotions

At first it was dark. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He couldn't hear anything or see anything. After a moment or two he saw a light in front of him. It gave him peace and comfort and he felt good. For the first time he felt as if happiness was right there within his reach. He began to walk towards, and as he walked closer he felt some kind of emotional tear from behind him. He also felt one pulling him forward. It felt familiar and he didn't want to let it go. He remembered it leaving him once before but he couldn't remember what it was.

He decided he wanted to at least what was in that light. So he stepped towards it and kept walking until he was bathed in it. He came out somewhere familiar, somewhere he hadn't thought about in years. It was that old playground that his mother would take him to when she needed fresh air. He wondered why he was here, how he was here. He started to walk around seeing children happily playing on the merry-go-round and swing sets. Then he noticed that there were no parents. That was odd, parents never took there eyes off their children, at least the responsible ones did.

Then he heard it. A voice, it was a voice he would never forget. A voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time and it broke his heart to hear it again. He turned around towards the voice.

"Kurt." He stared at her. At his mom. She was there. Standing right in front of him with a huge smile on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. His own tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"M-Mom?!" He asked breathlessly. She took a step forward and placed her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears there. His mouth hung open in shock. His mom was here touching him.

"Mom?" He asked again.

"It's me baby. I'm here." He began to shake with all the emotions running through him. He finally let go and fell into her, holding onto her tightly.

"Oh, Kurt." Elizabeth cried. She held onto her son with all her power. Kurt couldn't believe that she was here! He was holding his mother, hearing her voice, smelling her perfume. He couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He was hugging his mom, listening to her heartbeat and her breathing. He held onto her tighter and he promised himself that no matter where he was right now, or what he figured out this place was, he wasn't letting go.

Elizabeth knew that it was hard for him to see her. Especially since they were in his head. He took her death hard and it had taken him a while to move on. It would for anyone. She also knew that it would be even harder for him to let her go. She would have to convince him to go back to his father, his new family, his friends, and _him._ She kept an eye on him so she knew everything.

Elizabeth took Kurt to sit down on a nearby bench. He held onto her hands afraid that she would disappear. Who could blame him. He looked up into her eyes.

"You're really here?" He asked. He kind of felt silly for speaking like a child, but he couldn't help it. The last time that he saw her was when he was a child. Elizabeth looked at her son.

"Yeah, i'm here. But, i'll have to go soon." This alerted Kurt. He didn't what she just said.

"But, we just got here? I just found I can't lose you again. I can't!" Kurt stood in anger. Why couldn't anything go right in his life? Why was everything so unfair? He was sick and tired of always losing! He was done!

"Sweetie, I know it's not fair. But this is what happened. You still have family down who loves you. They're waiting for you to come back."

"But before, they didn't even notice me. They let the bullies get me all the time. Nobody did anything." He pleaded. He sat down next to her and held her hand again.

"That may be so. But, you forget, they get bullied too." He looked up her. He saw the expression on her face knew that she was right.

"With situations like these, people can't do anything unless you speak up. You have to let others know that something is wrong. It is a brave thing to admit that you need help." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. He knew that she was right but, it still kind of hurt that no one at least thought something might be up with him. She lifted his chin so that he would look at her.

"They need you Kurt. Your father has already lost someone dear to him, don't make him lose another so soon." He looked at his mother and knew that she was talking about her. His father had became very protective if Kurt after she died. He nodded.

"You need to go back and live your life. You have so much ahead you. You have many talents and it would be a shame to not share them with the world. There are hearts that you're meant to touch in your journey through life. There are people care about you and want to make up their wrongs to you. It's only fair they get the chance. I love you Kurt. And I am always with you, no matter what." He began to cry again hearing his mother's wise words. He was ready to go back. But he still wasn't ready to let her go.

"Okay i'll go. But, can I at least stay with you a while longer?" He asked hopefully.

"The longer you stay, the less you'll want to leave." He sighed seeing her reasoning. He stood and he looked around.

"I remember this now. I was the playground you took me to when the others were picking on me at the other one. I always felt safe here, I felt at home." Elizabeth stood too, and walked to him.

"Yup, and one day, maybe you'll bring your kids here." They looked at each other and smiled with tears in their eyes.

"I will, mom I promise." He said with a smile. He hugged his mother one more time. He knew that it was time to go. He stood back to look at her just one more time. After a few minutes his vision started to go black. He closed his eyes and he just...let go. For a only a few seconds he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see or feel anything. Then suddenly he felt a little cold. He thought about movies he'd seen when someone felt cold it meant they were dying, that started to scare him a little. Then he felt something soft beneath him. As time went on he felt more and more comfortable, and it began to confuse him. He didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember anything, except being somewhere warm and safe.

Suddenly he heard voices. He couldn't tell who it was or how far away they were but he heard them. He could hear them but he couldn't see them and it was starting to annoy him. He tried to understand what the voices were saying but it was too hard. After a few moments the voices started to get louder. He could tell it was a man and woman speaking. He finally got tired of just hearing voices he wanted to see what was going on and where he was.

It took a few minutes but eventually he opened his eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Mother

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and at first the light was blinding. He closed is eyes faster than he opened them. He heard those voices again and he recognized them, but his mind was so fuzzy and confused. He opened his eyes again and when he did, the light wasn't that bright, for which he was grateful for. He looked around at the faces around him and he didn't recognize a single one. It didn't make any sense though, he could have swore that he heard his father a second ago.

The nurses around him were checking his bandage and his vital signs and i.v's. He started to freak out a little not having anyone there that he knew. One of the nurses checking his oxygen levels noticed that it went up a little. She looked down at Kurt and saw that he was awake.

"Hey there. You're okay you're at Lima Memorial. You're safe." She rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"W-where's my dad?" He whispered out, shocked at how weak his voice sounded.

"He's right here with your mom and your brother." She stepped out of the way so that Kurt could see them and when he did relief flooded him. He sighed and let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was hold in. Once they were done checking him over they said that the Doctor would be in shortly to speak with them. Burt and Carol rushed to both sides of Kurt's bed.

Carol rubbed Kurt's shoulder in comfort and gratitude, she was so happy that he was awake. Carol thought of Kurt as her own son. She felt the same way towards Kurt that she did with Finn. She was so scared that they were going to lose him. She had tears in her eyes and she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his head. She brushed back some lose hair that had fallen out of place, Kurt would go nuts if he saw how he looked right now.

Burt couldn't thank the stars enough! Burt had lost so much already, his wife, best friend and confidant; and Kurt's mother. He couldn't bare to lose Kurt, too. It would destroy him. Burt held Kurt's held in both of his and he tried to keep emotions back so that he could be strong for his son but, one look at his son in that bed, he couldn't keep it in. He began to cry. He held onto Kurt's hand as if any second something would take him away again.

Finn watched as the scene unfolded before him. He was kind of scared to say anything or even move closer. He wanted Kurt to wake up of course, but he didn't think about what he would do or say. He stood there thinking about what Kurt would say to him. Would he be angry that his _brother_ wasn't there to help him when the bullying took a turn for the worst? Would he not want to speak with Finn ever again? What about Glee? They were his family, all of them were, but nobody looked for something wrong. They didn't think that something like this would happen. 'He'll be fine' they thought. 'He's always been able to shake it off.' No one _asked_ if something was wrong or if the bullying had gotten worse. Finn just wanted his brother safe and happy.

And in that moment, Finn vowed that someone would always have an eye on Kurt! They won't leave him alone, well except for when he goes to the bathroom and when he goes to sleep. He made a note in his head to talk to the Glee club about building a perimeter around Kurt like the secret service. Suddenly, hearing his name be called brought him out of his guilty thoughts. He looked over and saw the three other members of his family looking at him. He didn't realize that tears had fallen down his cheeks. His mom had taken a step back so that Finn could come closer to see Kurt.

Finn slowly made his way over to him and his mom rubbed his shoulder, something she apparently always does when comforting someone. He stood next to Kurt and he was afraid to look at him. In a way he knew that he would see anger and disappointment in his eyes.

"Finn." Kurt spoke. Hearing Kurt's voice for the first time in a few days got to him. He looked over at Kurt who had not anger or disappointment, but worry, for Finn. Why would he be worried about him? He's the one in the hospital bed, he's the one who got beat up, he's the one who fell down the stairs, he's the one whose family...neglected him. Or at least didn't see his pain. Kurt grabbed Finn's hand to get his attention.

"Finn." Finn knew that voice. That was the 'It's not on you, Finn so quit blaming yourself' voice. That one word caused Finn to let loose. He sat down in the chair and hugged Kurt's chest lightly, mindful of his injuries, and cried. He wanted nothing more than to start being his brother, a good brother. Sure at first it was little awkward but, they've grown since then. Kurt realized that his connection with Finn wasn't romance, but brotherhood. They were able to fix whatever awkwardness remained and became brothers. Their parents' wedding was the first step.

Finn could feel Kurt's hand place itself onto his shoulder. He was just so grateful that he could feel the comfort that came from that hand again. Finn remembered all the times Kurt patted Finn's shoulder in comfort or reassurance. He realized then that he missed that.

A few minutes later, the doctor finally decided to show up. He walked into the room and what he saw made him smile. Kurt was asleep in his bed, with who he assumed was his brother, lying a sleep on the edge of his bed. His parents were also asleep in the connected chairs on the far side of the room. He decided in light of everything, he would let them sleep a little bit longer.

A few days later found them all packing up ready to leave. Carol was helping Kurt get dressed, him feeling more comfortable with her than his dad, for many reasons. Finn and Burt were out in the room getting everything ready for the car. Carol and Kurt walked out of the bathroom and Burt went over help her get their son to the bed. He was still extremely sore, and he still got dizzy sometimes when he stood. He wore his blue pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt. We was glad that Carol packed his clothes, she brought his house shoes. he loved his father he really did but he knew that his dad would've forgotten them.

They got him to the bed and he took a sharp intake of breath. Burt began to panic thinking that something went wrong when he walked over. He rushed to the control on the bed about to call for a nurse when Kurt stopped him.

"Dad, I'm fine. The doctor said I would hurt a little until we get my prescription." Burt slumped his shoulders in defeat and knew his son was right. He was about to be discharged.

"And the doctor wouldn't have discharged him if he didn't think Kurt was well enough to go home, honey." Carol reassured her husband. He nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Can we take him home now?" Finn asked seeming jumpy and antsy. Kurt looked at his brother and laughed.

"In a rush to get me home for some reason?" He asked. Finn gave a face as if a deer in headlights. 'How'd he figure it out. We didn't give anything away, they were extra careful.'

"It's okay Finn. I was joking. I can't wait to get home either. I hate hospitals." Burt and Carol smiled at that.

"There's the Kurt we know." Carol said with a big smile, she hugged him again.

"Carol, that's twelve hugs. From just this morning." He giggled. She pulled back a little still looking a little emotional.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just, you're my son now too and I don't know what i would do if I had lost you." Kurt felt a pang in his chest. Now he felt bad. So he hugged her again reassuring her the we was there and he was going to be ok.

"I'm here, I'm ok." After the moment was over the nurse came in the discharge papers. They asked Finn to get their stuff and take it to the car. He hurried out the door to try and get Kurt home faster. When he was safely out of the hospital and in the parking lot he pulled out his phone and called Mr. Schue.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Schue it's Finn."

"Hey, has he been discharged yet?"

"Yeah they're signing the papers now."

"Good." Mr. Schue sighed with relief.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yup! We're all set here." Finn smiled, Kurt was gonna freak! In a good way of course, or so he thought.

Finn had went back in to meet the others at the reception desk speaking with a nurse. After she finished talking Burt and Carol nodded and walked towards Finn. They walked out to car and it took a few minutes to get Kurt in but they managed. They drove home listening to Kurt's favorite music, for once.

"So what do you want for dinner Kurt? Your choice." Carol asked.

"Eggplant Parmesan. Haven't had that in a while." Carol smiled while Burt and Finn snickered. The rest of the way home was left in appreciative silence. They were just glad that Kurt was awake and there with them. They pulled up to the driveway and Finn became antsy again. As soon as the car was turned off he opened his door and rushed to the other side to help get Kurt out. They walked inside and they set the bags down by the door. They all three stood next to Kurt, Burt and Finn helping Kurt over the threshold and into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Kurt almost fell backwards with shock, but the two men next to him held him steady. Everyone from Glee club was there along with Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, and Coach Beiste. Balloons were everywhere along with confetti and decorations. A banner hung from the ceiling with 'Welcome Back Kurt' on it. There were all kinds of healthy foods that Kurt loved on the table and his favorite CD was in the cd player. They all had bright smiles on their faces waiting for Kurt to say something.

Kurt looked around at everyone. He looked at everything in the room and he felt overwhelmed, too overwhelmed. He took a step back and for a moment Burt thought he would fall or something. He placed a light hand on Kurt's back, unsure of what was happening. Kurt turned to his father and spoke quietly.

"I, want to go to my room. This s too much, dad. I don't want to do this." Burt was kind of surprised by Kurt's reaction. But, he nodded and whispered to Carol.

"Can you handle them, I'm gonna take Kurt up to his room. He doesn't feel like doing this." She nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder for a second. He smiled weakly at her with a silent thank you. Burt took his son upstairs knowing eyes were on the both of them. After they were both up the stairs and out of earshot Santana spoke.

"Where's he going?" She asked kind of worried, which was new for Santana.

"Looks guys he's had a long day, he's just tired. In Spite of what happened it just shocked him. We'll see about tomorrow okay?" Some of them sighed, some looked down to the floor. They supposed that she was right. He had been through alot, and he had just woken up from being in a coma for about a week. They gathered their belongings and headed out the door, leaving the gifts that some got Kurt.

"Finn will you help me clean this up?" Finn just nodded and went to grab a trash bag. He thought that Kurt would like it. He seemed kind of...scared. That began to worry Finn. Kurt was never afraid of their friends, or social gatherings, he was usually planned those things, extremely well too.

Upstairs Burt got Kurt situated in his bed. He smoothed out the blankets and covered his son up. Kurt watched him eerily.

"Dad, I can cover myself up with blankets." He gave his dad a small smile. Burt returned it, warming up his heart.

"I know, I just...I'm glad my boy is home, and safe." Kurt smiled again.

"Alright kiddo, get some sleep." Burt got up to leave and was about to shut the door when Kurt spoke,

"Dad? I love you."

"I love you too son." With that Burt left the room and went downstairs to help clean up.

Kurt rolled over in his bed, facing the window. 'How could they do that? They hardly paid any attention to him before if at all, so why this big welcome home thing? Why did they all of a sudden want to be in life so much? Did they even care how he felt? Did they even know _what_ he felt? Probably not, they were only here because they felt guilty. Yes, that was it. They just felt guilty, and they should. Right?' With those thoughts in his head Kurt fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring. He didn't want them to come over again yet he kind of did. He want to see them, he missed them. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep so he cleared his mind of those thoughts and tried to focus on sleeping. Just before he was about to be asleep, he heard a knock on his window.

He looked up at it thinking it might've just been a stick or something, it was pretty windy outside. Then he heard it again. He slowly made his way out of his bed and to the window. He looked outside and saw someonenstanding right under his window.

"Noah?" Kurt opened his window and called out to him.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm here to express my undying love for you!" Puck climbed up the window and stood on his window seal. He leaned in and their eyes met.

"Noah what are you-" But before Kurt could finish talking Puck kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Admittance

"Noah what are you-?" Kurt was cut off by Puck who kissed him. At first he was just shocked but after a few seconds he felt fire! He kissed back with fierce passion. He felt so connected to this person. He felt it was their souls connecting in a physical way. They both moved back a second to breath. They looked into each others eyes and for a moment they knew. They knew that they were the only person the other needed, the other person wanted. He was the one. After another second and their thoughts cleared they kissed again. They same way but with more lust.

Kurt had never felt anything like this before! It felt like fire! He felt like he was just remembering Noah from somewhere, like this is where he belonged. It seemed as if he was searching for Noah his whole life, as if he was that one thing that was supposed to fill that lingering hole that people have until they find the true love. They back from the kiss for another breath.

"Where've you been all my life?" Kurt asked.

"Somewhere without courage." Kurt hummed at that.

"Courage. You think we got any to do this?" Puck sat there for a minute thinking. Sure he wanted to be with Kurt. Yes he was scared of coming out to everyone. They all thought he was still this straight, macho, badass, ladies man that nobody was brave enough to insult. But, in reality, Puck was kind, chivalrous, and absolutely gay. He was in love with Kurt. Secretly he thought that he always dressed nice. Once he could the Glee club he became a little bit more of himself in there. When Karofsky had threatened Kurt and he was about to switch schools, he wanted to protect him. He was serious about his secret service perimeter. Puck finally nodded.

"Yeah, I think that we do." Puck lightly kissed Kurt on the lips.

"I know that we do." He smiled at his new boyfriend. All of sudden the two boys heard footsteps outside the room in the hall.

"That's my dad, you gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt tried to rush him out of his window but he pulled one of the sore muscles from his abdomen and it hurt.

"Ah!"

"Whoa easy Kurt, you're already hurt, careful."

"Kurt? Are you okay in there?" His dad asked worriedly.

"Go, go, go." Puck rushed out the window and onto the tree that stood next to the house, and climbed down quickly.

Burt walked into the room and he looked around searching for his son. He found him leaning against the window seal on the far side of the room. He slumped his shoulders and sighed in relief that his son was okay.

"What are you doing over there? The doctor said to rest for the first few days." He walked over and help Kurt get back to bed.

"My window was open, I was trying to close it. I'm fine dad." He said cleverly. Burt looked over at the window and walked over. He looked outside for a second and once he was satisfied he came back in and closed it.

"There you go kiddo. Now no more straining yourself, got it?" Kurt nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks dad." Burt nodded and walked to the door. Just before he closed it he said,

"Goodnight son, I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Kurt said, then he yawned and turned his away to face the window. His dad watched him for a few seconds thinking. He took a moment to be grateful for Kurt. He was an amazing kid. And one day, he'll be an amazing father. He closed the door and let his son sleep.

The Glee club had been singing songs in honor of Kurt still. They felt like they should. They were all confused as to why Kurt didn't like his welcome back party. Kurt loved things like that, he's usually the one who plans these things, by himself too.

As the last person who wanted to sing that day finished their tribunal song, the rest of them clapped and had their thoughts elsewhere. It didn't feel like it should though, their performances. They should be happy and excited about their solos, but without Kurt they didn't really feel like feeling that way. They didn't feel like singing. Mr. Schue stood in front of his students and put his hands in his pockets.

"That was beautiful Brittany. I'm sure Kurt would've loved it." She smiled at him softly, usually she would brag about how she knew that she was good, without trying to be condescending.

"Okay so that's everyone-"

"No everyone." Puck walked into the room hands in his own pockets. Everyone turned to look at the glee member who had been missing for the past few days from class. They were all confused. Puck wanted to sing something for Kurt?

"Kurt's not here to tell you this, so I am here to tell you. But I have to do it with song." He walked over to the band students and whispered something in their ear. The music began to play and he started to sing,

 _It's late at night and I can't sleep_  
 _Missing you just runs too deep_  
 _Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile_

 _Every kiss I can't forget_  
 _This aching heart ain't broken yet_  
 _Oh God I wish I could make you see_  
 _Cause I know this flame isn't dying_  
 _So nothing can stop me from trying_

The Glee kids looked at Puck oddly. They didn't know where this was coming from and some of them didn't understand why he chose this song.

 _Baby you know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
 _You know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
 _No I ain't giving up on us_

 _I just wanna be with you_  
 _Cause living is so hard to do_  
 _When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

A few of the Glee kids thought more and more about the lyrics he was singing, and the passion he was singing them with. It was so _real_ it was so... _Puck._

 _The future I cannot forget_  
 _This aching heart ain't broken yet_  
 _Oh God I wish I could make you see_  
 _'Cause I know this flame isn't dying_  
 _So nothing can stop me from trying_

 _Baby you know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
 _You know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
 _No I ain't giving up on us_

 _Baby can you feel it (feel it)_  
 _You know I can hear it (hear it)_  
 _So can you feel me feel you_

 _You know it's time_

 _Baby you know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_  
 _You know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_

They sat in awe of Puck. They knew that this was Adam Lambert's song. Then after a moment or two they realized that this was the song that the artist came out of the closet with. Puck couldn't be singing this song because of that could he? He wasn't gay, no way. Not a chance in Hell. But, they saw how true he was singing it, how heartfelt and passionate he sang.

 _You know that_  
 _Maybe it's time for miracles_  
 _Cause I ain't giving up on love_

 _You know I ain't giving up on us_  
 _Whoa giving up on_  
 _Oh I ain't giving up on us_

When the song ended Puck stood there breathing a little heavier than if he just sang a song. He serenaded that song, he sang from his soul. He was sure of what he was saying with that song and he knew that it would have everyone confused or shocked, or probably both. The others looked at each other uneasily. Mr. Schue stood and walked over to Puck.

"Puck, is that really how you feel?" He nodded. Mr. Schue patted him on the back.

"It's who I really am. And I was ready to say something. I got tired of being a stereotype. I didn't want to be the badass that everyone knew who threw kids in dumpsters and tossed them in porta potties and rolled them. I just want to be _me._ And Kurt, was the only one who truly made me feel that way, made me feel like I could do this." Puck spoke with such honesty that nobody could deny that he was really coming out to them.

"Kurt did that? Turned you gay? Yeah I don't believe it for a second. I can say with absolute clarity that you are _not_ gay." Satana said crossing her arms over her chest, her signature move for when she was pissed.

"Look Satana, you don't know me. All we did was have sex back in the day. And we all know that you love Brittany. At least I have the courage to stand in front of my friends and admit who I am and who I love." They all stared at him. What they hell was he talking about?!

"I love Kurt." They all stared at him, again. Some had their mouths open in shock.

"Yup. That's right I love him. And for months now we've been meeting up and talking. We talked about anything and everything. We told each other things about ourselves that neither of us really knew. Some things we told each other our own families didn't know. We connected and when this 'accident' happened to Kurt, I started thinking. What would I have done if he hadn't woken up? What would I have done if I never got to see him again, or talk to him again; or hear him sing again? So I decided that life is way too short so I told him how I felt and the next thing we knew we were boyfriends."

For a few minutes the room was silent. They were all staring at different places in the room. The suspense was rising and rising until Finn stood up. Eyes were on him all the way to where Puck stood. He looked at Puck with understanding and welcoming eyes. Then he patted Puck on the shoulder and Puck did the same. Then they were hugging, brother to brother. The others all took their cue for the group hug and they chimed in all hugging, except for Santana who was still sitting in her chair pissed, or more jealous actually. And not even she knew why.

Kurt woke up the next morning with pain everywhere, mostly his head. It was pounding! He grunted at the light from his window and pulled his covers over his head. With that window in his head, he started thinking about the night before, with Noah. He couldn't believe that it happened! Part of him thought that it was all a dream. But he knew that it wasn't, it only seemed that way because of how amazing it was.

He took a deep breath and that's when he smelled it. It was something so delicious that he had to get out of bed. He knew that only one person knew the recipe to it and boy did she cook it well. Kurt slowly got sat up in bed. It hurt but he needed to walk around. While the doctor did say that he needed rest he also needed to exercise and move around, otherwise he'll just stay sore.

He stood carefully and slowly so he didn't get dizzy. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself. He quickly grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and then headed to the hall. He almost forgot about the stairs. When he stood at the head of them he sighed. He knew that it would take a few minutes and that he would hurt after getting downstairs. He would just have to ask his dad or Finn to get him his Moulin Rouge and some disney DVD's. He would just chill on the couch eating some junk food. Usually he wouldn't even go near any kind of junk food, but in light of things he didn't feel like being healthy. He just wanted to sit on a comfy couch, pig out, and watch some of his favorite movies while he was lying on top of Noah's-WHOA. Noah! He had to call him and ask him to come over.

By the time he came out of his own thoughts he was at the bottom of the stairs. He could smell the food more clearly now and he knew where to go. He went straight to the kitchen to see his dad cooking something on the stove. He stood at the counter watching him cook, smelling the delicious food he was making. It was mom's famous Eggplant Parmesan. Kurt knew that recipe by heart and he was grateful that his dad took time out of his day for Kurt to teach him how to cook it. He smiled, the sight warming him up to the point where he was content.

"Kurt." It was Carol, she walked up behind Kurt to see that wasn't in bed. She laid her hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"Glad to see you're awake!" He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey kiddo!"

"Hey dad. Thanks for cooking mom's recipe." Burt looked at his son and for a moment everything was normal. But when he looked at his son's sad expression, he knew that Kurt was reliving some old memories. His face was a little red and his eyes were watery. Burt put down the whisk and went to hug his son. Kurt just stood there in his father's arms and silently cried. Burt looked at Carol whose eyes were also watery. She felt for her step-son. She felt for his pain, past and present. Kurt lifted his head to look at her. He reached out for her and she gladly joined their moment. After a few minutes, and the tears had died down, they sat at the table and ate.


	8. Chapter 9

Puck stood at front door of the Hummel and Hudson household. It was just the time before they had dinner, he only knew that because he stayed the night with Finn playing video games. The lights were on and he could hear the Tv going. He jump forwards and backwards on his heels as he tried to get up the courage to knock on the door. For a second he thought, 'Why am I doing this? He probably doesn't want to see me. not after what happened. Well we did proclaim we were boyfriends, so why wouldn't he want him to come over. His dad, that's why. He didn't know how Burt would react to Kurt getting a boyfriend, especially now that he just got out of the hospital because a bully beat the crap out of him for wanting a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend.'

Puck decided that he didn't care. They didn't have to tell him yet. He could say that he was there as a friend worried about Kurt. Yeah he'll start with that. Or maybe he'll just say that he wanted to come over and hang out with Finn. He couldn't decided. Just as Puck about to leave in defeat, unsure of what reason to give for being there, the front door opened.

There stood Burt and Carol dressed in their jackets as if they were going somewhere. For a moment Puck stood there stock still scared to death. He didn't how Burt felt about him now that hew knew how much Puck had been defending Kurt. Finn told him of course, everyone knew that Burt was always aware of Puck's past occupation as a bully. But, now that he's here at his house, he didn't know how he felt about the kid. Sure he knew that he came to see Kurt in the hospital and stayed with him while the others went to eat and shower and stuff. But, he still wasn't that sure of him yet. He would have to figure it out after he found out why he was here.

"Puckerman?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. I know I usually come over to hang out with Finn which is totally why i'm here, but, I also wanted to see how Kurt was doing." Burt stood there thinking. He was a big help at the hospital. And Kurt didn't mind it when he was there.

"I'm taking Carol out to eat tonight, Kurt's making us go. Said that just because he's stuck in the house doesn't mean that we have to be. But, now that you're here, you can help Finn keep him company. Only if it's alright with Kurt. He already has Mercedes and Rachel asking for a sleepover. He's not ready for it yet." Puck nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir." Burt looked at him one last time, then hollard to Finn.

"Call us if you need anything!"

"Okay!" Finn replied from the couch. Burt and Carol headed out to their car. Carol patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. He gave her a gentle smile. Then Puck slowly went inside. He went straight to the living room to see Finn first.

"Puck, hey dude. Wanna play some COD?" He sounded all excited.

"Totally. Uh, how's Kurt?" He asked shyly. Finn looked at him confused, Puck was never shy.

"He's doing okay, he's sleeping right now but he should be up in a bit. He's been asleep for a about fifteen minutes. He takes thirty minute naps though." Puck nodded.

"Ghost or Black Ops?" Puck smiled.

"Black Ops." He answered taking off his coat.

The boys went up to Finn's room and immediately started playing Call of Duty. They kept the volume down in respect to Kurt sleeping, and still hurting so if he woke up early because of a video game, one of them will be in the hospital next.

The two friends played their game for about another forty-five minutes. They didn't hear Kurt wake up, walk into Finn's room and smile at them. They didn't hear or see him go down the stairs and to the kitchen to get something to drink. It was only when they finished that level did Finn check the clock.

"Kurt's been asleep for a while. Let's go check on him." They both stood and went to Kurt's room. When they didn't see him in there they thought the worst and ran downstairs hollering his name.

"Kurt!?" They rand into the kitchen and found Kurt leaning against the counter calmly drinking a cup of warm milk. They were out of breath, panting with their shoulders slumped.

"You guys okay?" He asked calmly, with a hint of humour.

"We thought you slept longer than usual and went to check on you. We thought that you might've fallen again."

"Oh, no I'm okay Finn. I think I can manage walking down the stairs and getting something to drink." Kurt took a sip of his milk and just looked at the two boys.

"I know but-" Kurt cut Finn off, appreciatively, not trying to be rude.

"'You're my brother and you feel it's your duty to protect me.' I know. Thank you Finn." They smiled and Finn walked over to give Kurt hug. He looked to Puck who was just standing there inwardly smiling at the scene between brothers that he just witnessed.

"Well I'm hungry. Want me to go get something? Your choice." He told Kurt. Kurt stood there thinking for a minute and then decided.

"Pizza." He said. The other two boys stared at Kurt like he hit his head again.

"Are you sure they said nothing came back wrong on his last brain scan?"

"Yes. I mean, no nothing came back wrong. I just want pizza! I don't eat enough delicious food. So it's time that I start to let loose a little." He said justifying his choice in dinner. Finn just shrugged his shoulders and went to grab his keys and wallet.

"I'll be right back." Puck walked with Finn to the door. Finn whispered to Puck,

"Keep an eye on him. And you two aren't gonna something, heated right?" Puck looked at Finn like he was stupid.

"Dude, I've been out and proud for two days. Seriously?" Finn looked at the wall thinking.

"Right, sorry. I'll be back." And with that Puck and Kurt were left alone in the house. Puck walked back into the kitchen to find Kurt just standing, leaning against the counter looked at his phone, cup of milk on the counter. He looked up and saw that Puck was still there. He put his phone away and looked at him.

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure you pick. Hey can I get a drink?" He asked gesturing to fridge right next to Kurt. Kurt stood up straight and opened it.

"Yeah, what do you want? We have soda, water, orange juice, milk-"

"Soda's cool." Kurt brought him a can and handed it to him. Puck put it down on the counter for a second and looked at Kurt. They were standing about one and a half feet away. They were standing unsure of how to start the conversation about last night. They wanted a relationship with each other, they did already love each other they just haven't been able to get up to that yet, you know since they technically weren't dating yet. But when they looked into each other's eyes, they got that feeling again. The feeling of familiarity, of trust and a deep emotional connection. So they did the only thing they could. They kissed.

Puck moved forward and placed his hands on Kurt's head and kissed him, Kurt did the same he pulled him close and kissed him back with such passion. He wanted to let Puck know that he was the one he wanted then. He didn't care about anything else or what others said, he wanted Puck to be with him. They finished the kiss and took a deep breath, looking into each other's eyes again. They kissed again and this time, they began to make out. All they felt was the fire between them! Like an explosion of lust of need. They needed each other. They needed to be together. They came back from their thoughts and the kiss and took another breath.

"We should probably go choose a movie." Kurt said breathlessly. Puck nodded. They waited a few minutes to recover before moving. Puck grabbed both of their drinks and took them to the living room coffee table while Kurt searched for a movie. They sat down on the couch together sitting side by side. Kurt sat down on the couch next to Puck, he snuggled closer automatically and Puck just put his arm around his shoulders.

They could sense that the other was nervous but then they remembered, they want to do this. They want to cuddle on the couch watching a movie, talk on the phone for hours, which they did at that little coffee shop on the other side of town, but still. It felt so right and comfortable, they felt at home with each other.

They sat and watched the movie in silence. They kept playing footsie and they entangled their hands together. Kurt was humming along with the movie knowing every word. Puck heard him and smiled. He loved hearing Kurt sing. He could sit there and listen to Kurt sing all day long. They sat there for another fifteen minutes before they heard a car door shut outside.

Finn walked up to the house with pizza in one hand and a two liter of soda in the other. He struggled getting in the door but thankfully he made it without spilling the pizza. He checked the kitchen to see that no one was there. He heard someone talking in the living room, he figured the tv was on so he went in there to see who was watching it. He saw Kurt and Puck cuddled up on the couch entangled in each other. Puck looked up and saw Finn. He started to freak a little. He sat up which caused Kurt to move and he too looked up to see Finn standing there.

"No it's okay. You don't have to move. It's cool." Finn said reaching his arms out as if to tell them to stay where they are.

"You sure? You looked a little freaked out, dude." Puck said unsure. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, I mean sure, it's gonna take some getting used to but I think I can manage." Puck nodded in thanks and Kurt smiled at him.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Well guess we better get some plates and napkins." Kurt said and made a move to get up, with a protest from Puck.

"No you stay there I'll get it." Finn said hurriedly and he rushed into the kitchen and brought back the plates, napkins and cups. Then he went back into the kitchen to get the pizza and soda. He sat down and grabbed a few slices and put it on his plate.

"So what are we watching?"

" _GREASE!"_ Kurt and Puck said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Finn smiled. It had been a VERY long time since he heard Kurt laugh. He knew then that Puck really did make him happy. He was seeing the real Kurt and the real Puck.

"Awesome! Hey, you remember that song I auditioned for Glee club with?" He asked Kurt. Kurt thought for a second and giggled.

"Rachel was crazy! And I wanted to kill her for touching my hair." Finn and Puck laughed at that.

"It's not funny! I take very special care of my hair!" He swatted Puck's hand away from his hair. Puck began to tickle him for the price of leaving his hair alone. Kurt was giggling like never before. He tried to escape Puck's attacks but it was becoming very difficult. A few seconds later his abdomen started hurting and he grabbed Puck's hand to stop him.

"What is it? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!" Puck rushed out worried.

"No, no you didn't hurt me. I'm just still sore." He reassured his boyfriend. Puck settled him down right on the couch. He grabbed a plate and put two pieces of pizza on there for Kurt and handed it to him. Then he did the same with the soda and Kurt immediately took a drink. They began to eat their pizza and began watching the movie again. By the time that movie was over they were done eating and Finn had thrown the trash away for them. Kurt was leaning into Puck more, feeling tired. They put in another movie, Finn's choice; Kurt didn't care what movie he chose, he was too tired to care.

They sat there and watched a zombie movie, Kurt still not understanding what was so fascinating about the undead eating another person's brains. So he just laid there feeling Puck's chest go up and down. He listened to his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat. Before he knew it, Kurt was drifting off to sleep.

About an hour and a quarter later Burt and Carol finally pulled up into the driveway. They saw the few lights that were on and figured that the kids were just watching a movie. downstairs. They walked in, hand in hand, and put away their coats. They walked into the kitchen and saw the pizza box and the almost empty two liter soda. They smiled and looked at each other.

"Looks like they had good night." Carol said. Burt simply nodded. They heard the tv running in the living room and went to say hi and then tell Finn to go to bed seeing as he still had school in the morning. They walked in and saw Finn asleep in the lounge chair and Kurt... and Puck? The rocker was sitting slightly up with Kurt mostly lying on top of him, both asleep. Burt looked at Carol with those fatherly protective eyes.

"Come on Burt they're just sleeping. And Finn is here. He's been here all night with Kurt. And Kurt hasn't had this much good sleep for a while." Burt listened to what his wife said and after a moment he knew that she was right.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We can check on them in the morning." Carol led Burt away from the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. They went to sleep knowing that Kurt had someone other than family to help him through this rough time. They were glad that he found someone who could protect him and was as willing as Burt to do whatever he needed to do to protect Kurt, the right way.


	9. Nightmare

The next morning everyone was still as they were the previous night. The boys were on the couch and love seat and Burt and Carol were fast asleep upstairs in their room. Kurt was lying more on top of Puck than before. His hand twitched a little, reacting to his dream. His head was moving side by side as much as the room he had would allow.  
His breathing became labored and he began to whimper. He felt terrified, stuck, and alone wherever he was. He flinched roughly in his sleep waking up the slumbering boy beneath him. Puck opened his eyes to see what woke him up, but he didn't see anything. Then he heard Kurt whimper above him. He moved so he could see him better. He watched him for a moment and when he didn't move or whimper again he decided that he was fine and tried to go back to sleep. But then he heard Kurt cried out,

"NO! STOP! Leave me alone!" It only woke Puck up first. He moved so Kurt was lying on the couch and Puck was crouching down next to his head. He was still asleep which usually being moved like that would've woken Kurt up. Puck gently shook his shoulder to try and wake him up from whatever nightmare had him so scared.

"Kurt! Wake up!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kurt screamed. Puck jumped back from the blow. Finn jumped up ready to pummel someone's face.

"NO!" Kurt kept screaming and moving side to side. He threw his arms around trying to block the invisible attacker. Puck tried to keep him from hurting someone or himself. He grabbed his arms and tried to hold him down but it was proving difficult.

"Is he really this strong?!" Puck asked Finn shockingly. Finn didn't answer instead moving to help him keep Kurt still.

"Kurt! Come on wake up!" Puck tried again with no luck.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs and the boys knew that Kurt's screams had woken up their parents. The two best friends looked at each other while Kurt still yelled and thrashed around his terrorized sleep.

"No! Go away! I didn't tell! I didn't tell! P-Please! No!" Puck grabbed his shoulder and shook him harder then he really liked but he needed to wake the poor thing up.

"KURT!"

"NOOOOOOO!" He cried again as he jumped to a defensive sitting position on the couch. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They came into the living room to search the source of the screams. They saw Puck holding a crying Kurt in his arms rocking him.

"It's okay, I've got you. They can't hurt you anymore, Kurt. I won't let them. You're safe!" Kurt knew that he just couldn't get what he saw in his dream out of his head. He held onto Puck tighter not daring to let go, afraid that he wouldn't be there when he opened his eyes.  
Burt and Carol stood there in shock. They had no idea what had just happened and they were still worried. They looked at Finn who in turn gave the same expression of worry and confusion. They grabbed Finn and pulled him into the kitchen to have a word with him.

"Finn, what the hell happened?!" Burt asked first.

"I don't know! I woke up to Kurt screaming. I think it was just a nightmare." The adults sighed.

"Oh thank God. We thought someone was breaking in to the house."

"He was really terrified! You should've seen the look in his eyes. It was absolute terror. I've never seen him like that. What could've scared him so bad? Was it the accident? I mean, I don't know of anything that could have him so sca-." Then Finn remembered the bullies at school, the black eye, the secludedness of his brother. They didn't terrorize him that badly did they?

"Those bullies at school." Burt said it with such malice that it made Finn shudder. He was afraid for anyone who came across Burt now on this issue.

"I'm goin' to that school and I'm gonna have a word with that principal! I won't stand for this anymore!" Finn knew that it was going to be a long road for Kurt, for all of them. Burt made to go back in the living room when his wife stopped him.

"Let him be with Kurt." He thought for a moment and decided that she was right. He'll need his father eventually but what he needed right now was someone like him to be there. He needed someone who would understood the fear that he was feeling, or at least knew why he was so afraid. He nodded and let Carol lead him back to bed. Finn went to his own room to give Kurt and Puck some space.

Puck was sitting on the couch with Kurt still crying into his shoulder. He was trembling with a great magnitude of fear still. Puck worried that Kurt might have a panic attack. He shushed him and talked to him, to make sure he knew that he was there with Puck and not those Neanderthals. After about fifteen minutes or so of soothing words and comforting humming, Kurt finally quieted down. He was still sort of shaky but he wasn't crying, which was progress.

Puck still sat there holding him for as long as he needed to, not planning to let go any time soon. Kurt sat there in his boyfriends arm listening to his heart beat. The heart beat that loved him, protected him, trusted him. He just wanted to stay there forever. He didn't want to go back to school; he didn't want to see their faces again!  
Puck leaned back a little and looked at Kurt's face. It was still red and teary. His eyes were wet and puffy from the crying, he looked pitiful.

"Hey." Puck said gently. Kurt looked at him and gave a sad smile. He snuggled closer, afraid that he would try to move so that he could get a good look at Kurt's face.

"I'm right here. It's gonna be okay." He said. Kurt knew that he would be fine as long as Puck was around.

The next day, to Finn's objection, Burt and Carol made him go to school. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to deal with all the questions from the Glee club, or the rumors and stares he would get from everyone else. But then he thought about what they would do when Kurt got back to school. He honestly didn't know, and that scared him a little.

Finn walked straight to his locker and got his books as fast as he could so he could avoid seeing or talking to any of the other jocks before practice. Of course Coach Beiste was there to keep all of them in line. Everyone knew that she had a soft spot for Kurt, and the Glee club. But with Kurt it was different. He was by far the bravest kid at school, and Coach admired that. A lot of the teachers did.

Finn shut his locker door and about to head to the choir room when Sue walked right up to him. She stopped and looked at him intently.

"Meet me in the choir room." Was all that she said. She then continued walking down the hallway, students parting like the red sea as she went by. Finn looked to the floor in thought for a second before heading to the choir room.

Once there he saw that everyone except a few of the others weren't there yet, which were all cheerleaders, except for Puck who was obviously still with Kurt at home. Speaking of Kurt he wondered how he was this morning. He pulled out his phone as he sat next to Rachel who was engrossed in a conversation about costumes with Mercedes, and texted Puck.

'Hey dude, hows Kurt?' to- Puck

'Still slpin. Whats up there?' -to Finn

'Somthin' weir w/ Sue. Ill let u know.' -to Puck

'K. L8er, think he's wakin' up.' -to Finn

Puck leaned down to see Kurt moving a little on the couch. He walked over and sat on the floor beside him so that he was face to face with Kurt. He looked exhausted, and pale. His brows furrowed in some confusion and after a moment they slowly opened. They only opened about half way, just enough to see Puck sitting right there with him. The smile that appeared on Kurt's face surprised him a little. Puck instinctively grabbed Kurt's hand and held it softly.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Puck asked, his little smirk disappearing and a serious face took it's place.

"My-my head hurts."

"Hang on I'll go get you something." Puck got up and went to get him his pills and a glass of water. He returned to Kurt sitting up Indian style on the couch. His blanket had fallen off and he looked to be a little cold. Puck gave Kurt the pills, then the glass of water. After Kurt took it, Puck grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt hummed at him for approval and gratitude.

"Thanks." He said in a quiet and soft voice. It wasn't Kurt's usual voice and Puck didn't like that, he didn't like it one bit. Puck sat down next to Kurt and he leaned in and laid against Puck's chest. They stayed like that for a few moments just resting and enjoying the others presence.

"Hey Puck?" Kurt asked softly with his eyes still closed.

"Hm?"

"Will you- will you sing to me? I don't feel like listening to the radio or cd's I want just want to hear you sing." Kurt explained shyly. Puck smiled at that.

"Sure." Puck thought for a moment about what to sing. Eventually he came up with a very calm and soothing song. He began singing and almost immediately Kurt fell back asleep. He sat there, loving the feel of Puck's warmth beneath him, soothing him. He could hear his heart beat along with his voice. The moment was so romantic and for once since all this started, Kurt felt like he could finally get back to normal.

The Glee club were just chatting away in the choir room waiting for either Sue or Mr. Schuester to show up and tell them what was going on. They were all just talking amongst themselves, some about Kurt and some about high school stuff. Just then Mr. Schuester and Sue walked in together and stood at the front of the room next to the piano.

"Any idea who did it?'

"Yes." Sue said putting her hands behind her back. She looked at them all and spoke with such a sad voice.

"I went through my security tapes and I even had them looked at by a professional. It was Karofsky and Azimio." She said with near hate in her voice. The students were suspecting that it was them but to actually hear it aloud that they were the ones who Kurt so badly? Yes they were bullies but they didn't think that they would actually want to do any kind of real damage. But they did, and they had proof.

"So Principal Figgins is turning the tapes in to the police and his parents are being contacted as we speak. Hudson, you let me know if any of you need anything, anytime. You got it?" Finn nodded. He was so angry at those punks! They were always giving him and Kurt beef. He hoped that they got what they deserved, some sort of prison sentence or something!

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and could tell that this news was really upsetting him. She took his hand in her and he looked at her, and almost immediately ninety percent of that frustration and anger went away. He looked into her eyes and he received the comfort that she was trying give him.

"So what's gonna happen to them? Are they going to jail?" Tina asked holding onto Mike's hand tightly.

"Well the police are reviewing the case. We'll know when a decision had been made."

"And until then? That could take months. Kurt will have to come back to school and those Neanderthals will still be here!" Santana said with an upset tone.

"There's nothing we can do until the system can run it's course guys. We can protect Kurt while he's here and keep an eye on him." Mr. Shue reasoned with the kids. They were all upset! They knew that those two bullies were the ones who always got to Kurt the worst. How come they didn't realize that it was getting worse? Why didn't they see that Kurt was changing drastically and in a negative way? Well they decided then that they would all come up with a plan to keep the bullies from Kurt as long as they went to that school! NO ONE, was ever going to hurt Kurt Hummel again!


	10. Resolutions

A few days later after Sue admitted the security tapes to the police they received word on a temporary punishment decision for Karofsky and Azimio; one week's suspension. To say that Burt was pissed was an understatement. He was absolutely _furious_! They were practically just giving them a tap on the hand! It was wrong and unjustified. Burt would not let this go. He planned to go to the school board himself if something more permanent wasn't done. Carol had convinced him to at least see what the judge came up with by the end of the boy's suspension. He agreed only if Kurt would not be alone at school and at home. He wanted an escort. He would drive Kurt to school and then back home. He would stay in the school and keep an eye on Kurt as best as he could without others noticing that he was there, he was to blend in so to speak. So the idea that the chief of police, principal Figgins and Burt and Carol came up with, was for the officer to be disguised as a student teacher.

Kurt was very reluctant seeing as he would have all the boys from Glee practically surrounding him like the secret service everywhere he went. He actually didn't mind it. Knowing that they really cared enough to do something like made him feel closer to all of them, more included into their little family. Not that he wasn't before, but it made him feel a lot better about recent events.

So Monday morning Kurt was getting ready for his first day back to school, and also Karofsky and Azimio's. He was nervous, _very_ nervous. He didn't know what was going to happen or what the other students are going to think about him when he walks into the school. He knows they'll stare and whisper but he was used to that. He would have to find a way to just power through this like he did everything.

The escort laster for a few weeks. The other students did talk, stare and act weird around Kurt for a while, but eventually it started to die downl. He knew that some students were wondering who the random teacher was always walking down the hallway and always seemed to be near Kurt. Nothing happened with Karofsky and Azimio other than some daggered glances towards him. They didn't go near him, they didn't talk to him, they didn't do anything which Kurt was relieved with.

The detective spoke with the judge one day and afterwards he spoke immediately with Burt and Carol. The judge had went over all the legal documentation and the evidence provided in the prosecution. Kurt couldn't go into the courtroom so they decided that they were continue without him. The lawyer was skeptical at first, usually these things needed a witness to on the stand to help the jury decide. Somehow, it still worked. Karofsky and Azimio got two weeks in Juvie, an order for immediate transfer to another school, banned from playing football for a year, and two months of detention. They were more than ecstatic when they heard the ruling. Kurt was finally going to be safe at the place he called home.

The last day that Detective Lassiter was escorting Kurt came and Kurt found himself going to miss him. When there were driving to school and home they would talk about all kinds of things! He got along with him better than he thought. Kurt was glad that he was the escort and not some homophobic hypocrite.

"Detective, I just want the thank you for everything. Not many cops would like to take a case involving a gay kid. " Kurt just grabbed onto his shoulder strap with both hands in nervousness.

"Don't mention it. And actually, if it will help you feel a little bit better. I'm actually married." Kurt looked at him. How the hell would that help him feel better? Was he suddenly going crazy or something? When the Detective realized that Kurt was confused and had no idea what he was talking about he rushed out and explanation.

"To a man! I'm sorry I should've elaborated. My husband's name is Jack. We've been married for a six years now."

"Oh, well that's great! I'm happy for you! You were right, it does kind of make me feel better."

"See! Knowing that someone like us can have a happy married life is uplifting to our hope and spirits. I wanted to show you that you can fall in love one and marry. Nobody can stop you from being happy except you." Kurt looked to the floor in thought for a moment. He was right, knowing that Detective Lassiter was out there living with his husband gave Kurt hope. He hoped that one day he will fall in love and marry the person of his dreams! He had more expectations of that now.

"Thank you Detective, that means a lot. I'll forever be grateful for all that you've done for me." The officer nodded and took out a business card, wrote something on the back and handed it to him.

"If you _ever_ need anything, give me a call okay? Even if you just need to talk." Kurt nodded and took the card happily.

"I will. Thank you!" The Detective patted Kurt on the back and gave him a reassuring smile. He shook hands with Burt and Carol at the front door.

"Thank you for protecting my son. Some people just don't care."

"Well, the Lima Police Department cares. If you need anything just give us a call and we'll help in anyway we can. Nobody deserves to go through what your son went through."

"No they don't. Thank you Detective." He and Burt shook hands again and then he left.

Kurt went back to his room to finish getting everything ready for school. He thought about school that day. He suddenly became very nervous, even scared. He didn't know what the other kids were gonna do not that Detective Lassiter was gone. What if someone takes Karofsky and Azimio's places in torturing him everyday of his life? But then he remembered. He'll have secret service security. The boys in Glee were still determined to form a perimeter around him when walking to class. After thinking on it for a while he decided he would let them do it. They would just do it anyway, without him noticing of course.

Kurt walked downstairs ready to take on whatever the students of William McKinley would throw at him. He went to grab his keys for his Navigator when Burt and Carol walked into the room.

"You ready to go today? You could always start back tomorrow without him." Burt asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, dad. I need to do this. I need to show them that what happened with Karofsky and Azimio won't affect who I am. They need to know that people like can't just change from who they are so others can feel more comfortable." A warmth within Burt and Carol rose to their hearts, they felt proud.

"It's great to hear that Kurt. And we are proud of you for sticking with this and not backing down. We're proud to call you our son, Kurt!" Kurt hugged his father tightly. Then he looked at Carol.

"We love you Kurt! Always! You've grown so much already."

"I love you both too!" He said hugging her. He stayed put for a moment, enjoying the embrace of the woman who he believed his mother would approve of, but he jumped back when heard a door slam from upstairs.

"Finn! Come on! You're gonna be late!" Carol hollered upstairs. Kurt smiled and stood back to grab his car keys. Finn came rushing down the stairs, backpack on one hand and his jacket in the other. They rushed out the door and into the car and after a minute or two they drove off to school.

"I'm worried."

"He has his friends looking after him, and Schuester assured me that Sue and Figgins will be helping in keeping an eye on bullying at the school." Carol explained to him, again.

"I know but, I'm always gonna worry I guess." Carol leaned her head on her husbands shoulder and watched the two brothers drive away.

At school they parked in the parking lot and sat there for a minute. Kurt wanted to just go inside the school like nothing ever happened, but not a chance. Finn ushered him out of the car and into the school. Finn led Kurt to his locker and was met with a certain badass leaning against it. Immediately he smiled and went up to the hearthrob. What Kurt wasn't expecting was for Puck to take a step forward and hugh him. At first he was met with a little shock that he was being intimate in public like this, which he didn't mind at all! Then he just felt something break and he let all that fear and worry flow away from him. He brought his arms up and hugged him back tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

He knew that the students walking by were looking at them and whispering but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He was finally happy where he was and who he was with! Screw them, it's not their life! Puck kissed Kurt's forehead when they pulled away but didn't move their hands off each other's shoulders. Finn kind of stood there awkwardly on guard. Puck looked at him and noticed his posture; defensive.

"Thanks dude." Finn looked at him not realizing that their moment was over with.

"Of course. Okay first stop, Glee!" Finn said excitedly. He and the other boys were actually excited about the perimeter thing. Even Puck, but he was more interested in the fact that he would spending more time with his boyfriend. They walked together to the choir room Finn leading. Puck was walking with Kurt's arms looped around his left one, holding hands. They were just smiling as they walked down the hallway. Kurt had one last thought in his head before he was greeted with at least a dozen hugs,

'Yeah. I'm gonna be just fine.'

 **THE END**


End file.
